


One More Miracle

by Fiathel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, John's POV, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiathel/pseuds/Fiathel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem inspired by The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Miracle

 

 

If never I were to see

the day of your fall

The impact it had on me

when you bereaved me of it all

 

For all gone now

my guide in life, my friend

Wondering why and how

matters not in the end

 

I ask nothing of you

but one more miracle

To see you walk through

the door to a home once livable

 

 

 


End file.
